Ako strojnik muromca Magdu Tombajkovu jebal
Předcházelo k tej tombajkovej lebo sa ma vela lidi pyta na nu.s nou strojnik trtkal za dva tyzne od chvile co jej tie stvrdle smradgatky onuchaval.idem do satni pre cigarety aj pocujem ako ked macka reve ked ju cizmu riadne gniavis vojdem do satni aj lezala tato prisera na lavici strojnik na nej aj jebal.smrada sade cela satna smrdela taky ten smrad zaparenej pice aj starych monterok.a tyto dvaja prali na lavici magda mala chlpate picisko aj vytahane cecky jej ovisly na stranu bola cela ruda smrdela ako zhnite zaparene hovnisko.spinave oschle kopyta mali obi dvaja.vravim strojnikovi sak per do nej do svine nech zdochne pri trtkacke idem si len pre detviska.aj prali dalej cudne revali ako akesi mutantske zvierata a ja som v skrinke hladal cigarety strojnik chrcal ritu cudne trhal aj drapal olamanymi nohtami na kopytoch po tej drevenej lavici co na nej lezali. aj si prdol take dlhe hladne prdisko zatrubelo no mozno sa magda usrala nie som si isty kto.strojnik mal ociska vyvalene hubu otvorenu so zltymi zkazenymi zubiskami aj magda tombajkova hubu otvorenu mala len tri ci styri zuby v hube no do takejto huby by som sa len vysral a ten debil strojnik sa s nu bozkaval aj ju jazyciskom oblizoval ksicht.mala zopar vlasov na hlave vyzerala ako ked tyzden stareho umrlca jebes.isiel som prec aj sa ma veduci vonku pyta kde je to hovedo strojnik.vravim varuj dusu jebe magdu tombajkovu.veduci vravi temu neverim toto by ziaden clovek neurobel jebat toto vreco hnisa. poobede mi vravi strojnik laco ozaj riadna jebacka mi kokot v jej mazlavom picisku jazdel som sa pri prekrasnej odbavovacke aj osral.aj som jej picu aj rit vylizal.mam teraz taku akosi cudnu chut v hube daj mi detvu. aj jej sestra terka tombajkova bola tiez debil.raz som bol v nededzi za kamosom no nemal prachy ziadnu flasu nemal tym padom navsteva na hovno.sa ma pytal ci nechcem caj.vravim mu caj caj som akasi ovonena stara kurva z londyna co chlemce caj ci co.?ako anglicka kralovna.isiel som prec aj idem naokolo terky tombajkovej a vidim mala otvorene okno a zrala do hubiska si pchala zradlo ako do mlyna. na mna reve laco co robis.vravim idem domov bol som u zoltana zadnu flasu nema cigarety nema sak na taketo suche navstevy sa mozem vysrat.co je to za zkurvenu navstevu ked nie je na nej co pit.a ona ja mam trocha ruma.ihned som isiel dovnutra aj vidim mala sest chlebov s mastu aj cibulu aj kopu parkov a turisticky salam.a zrala ako stroj do huby si pchala som si pomyslel lopatu uhelku si zober aj do huby tym zradlo hadzaj ako do lokomotivy.vravim daj kustik salama.a ona povedala mam malo.vravim kurva mas tu sest chlebou s mastu parkov kopu z kilo salama a mas malo ty sud ty pazrava masina.?aj na mna revala vraj nebude pocestnych krmit.som flasu ruma vrazel do huby bolo tam malo z deci dva setko som vypil aj som isiel do pici.preto mi nebolo luto jej paprce odtat v tej truhle lebo to bola ozaj hnusnicka nenazrana bachyna najradsiej by som ju sekeru rosekal v truhle celu kurvu zkurvenu a diviakom ju hodel. za tyzden pridem do kafilerky do roboty aj mi jeden vravi vraj ma strojnik zhana.idem do haly k valcom aj strojnik bezi ku me aj vravi laco cosi mi vyteka z kokota aj velmi to smrdi.vravim a co ja s tym kurva mam si na rozek namazat ci co.vraj co mam robit kokot mi pali ako v ohni.vravim sak pridi vecer do krcmy bude tam macher doktor kupis mu vodku aj ta vylieci toto je len taka kokotnatka. Category:Varinske prihody